silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn Isen
Personality quiet, can be shy around those she doesn't know but will adapt according to whom she's dealing with, polite, mischievous, witty, stubborn, over-analytical, two-faced, sometimes tries to assume what other people are thinking and so can be self-conscious, can sometimes be quite petulant and pouts more than she should, cautious, trusts her instincts, creative, resourceful, likes vintage (especially 20s fashion), enjoys history and classic literature, can play the violin exceptionally well, enjoys music and movies of all kinds, open-minded, observant, good sense of humour, speaks French and reads Latin, can be naive and a little gullible at times, a little socially awkward, isn't always aware of what's considered appropriate especially when it comes to other people's behaviour, patient for the most part but can have a nasty temper that takes a while to cool down, holds grudges, generally has good control over her wolf but has a tendency to slip into berserker mode easily when she feels threatened Background ((Autumn's background needs to be fully updated, but she was born in 1924 at an asylum in Northern France. I will fill this out more at a later date when I have more time.)) In the spring of 1969, a young, pregnant mother lie bleeding to death on her living room floor. As the doctor and family friend, kneeled over her, he dropped the discharged shotgun by his side and took her hand in his. He knew there would be only one way to save the baby inside her, even though it would be two weeks early, and looking into her eyes, he knew that she would not survive the surgery. Autumn's father was a werewolf, and the good Dr. Hallowell had been treating him for what he believed to be depression and schizophrenia. Having been invited over to the house one evening for supper, he witnessed a terrible fight between the young couple, as well as the transformation and the violence that ensued. Acting quickly, he managed to scare the beast off with a shotgun he had seized from the gun cabinet. The monster tore from the house, bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. Years later, Dr. Hallowell had taken in the child as his own, having always fostered a fascination with werewolves and had suspected for some time that his friend was perhaps not as delusional as he seemed. He also suspected that Autumn may have inherited the condition. He became head doctor at an insane asylum in upstate Washington where he tried to raise Autumn like any other child. She had her own room, received schooling and even violin lessons. And even though she was always eager to help the nurses and doctors do their rounds, the staff seeming more than happy to oblige, she very seldom had a chance to socialize with children her own age, and so her personality matured quickly and appears a bit more conservative despite her open-mindedness. At the same time, most of what she knew about the outside world was whatever she learned inside the asylum and so even the oddest behaviours became commonplace to her. She read religiously, absorbing every book about history, geography, watched television, mostly the news and nature shows, and developed a love of old movies and fashion. However, around her sixteenth birthday, she began to notice changes that she at first dismissed as symptoms of puberty. But, a violent and sudden transformation in her room late one night changed everything. The man who had raised her suddenly wanted to study her, confining her to her quarters, and eventually to her own bed, and fed her stronger and stronger doses of narcotics to keep her subdued. Crushed and disillusioned, Autumn had nearly resigned herself to her fate when a stranger appeared one day at a symposium. Her foster father had promised a roomful of medical experts the examination of a 'schizophrenic who believed she could transform into a beast' wherein he would induce her to Change before them all and usher in a new era of scientific discovery. Luckily, the stranger, who was posing as a doctor, took pity on her, and switched the syringe full of adrenaline with that of saline. Averting her own humiliation, Dr. Hallowell was not so lucky and was forced to carry on without the main event. Later that evening, Autumn hid her medication under her tongue and spat it out the moment the nurse left the room. The words of the stranger had inspired her, given her new hope, and with this new belief in herself, strength flowed into her body and she was able to tear free from the bed restraints. That night she ran away and never looked back. Frightened and practically feral for roughly a year and a half, she hid in the wilderness of the Washington state parks, trying to hide from all the trauma she had endured, though she never desired to forget her humanity (mostly due to how lonely she was), every so often emerging to socialize with other human beings. She would wander the towns as a homeless young lady. One day, rather unexpectedly, she encountered the stranger, who introduced himself as Vance Hayden. She also found that he had known her real father and that he owed him a favour, though now that he was presumably dead, he was obligated to pay her in return. And so, he took her to some people who he knew would help her. From the way the old couple reacted to Vance's presence, she knew that they were not friends, but they accepted her with open arms, and she became a member of the Versipellis Clan. They adopted her under a different name and moved to Canada. Reintegration back into human society was hard on Autumn, but her new foster parents were very kind and patient, showing her a side of herself (both wolf and human) she didn't even know she had. Because of them, she was able to trust again and to understand that she was not alone either as a werewolf or human. She is still guarded around everyone, werewolves and humans alike, in spite of her seeming openness, and it is difficult to earn her complete trust. This is, at least, what she had understood was her past for the longest of times until meeting up with Hayden once again triggered some memories long since buried. Hayden did not take her to the Rasmussens, but entertained her for months in the wilderness, slowly earning her trust and affection, attempting to teach her and mold her into a killing machine not unlike himself. Eventually he brought her out of the wilderness and back into civilization where she was introduced to other members of the Ulfhednar and began her integration into the Clan as well as the rest of society - human and wolf alike. However, the Rasmussens, former Elders of the Versipellis, took notice of Hayden's new charge and feeling pity for the girl, attempted to strike a bargain with the Ulfhednar Elder. When he refused, the Rasmussens along with a few other wolves, launched an attack on an Ulfhednar safe house, freeing not only Autumn but others as well. The couple took a particular liking to Autumn, who demonstrated kindness and compassion despite all she had been through, thus adopting her into the Versipellis. When Hayden launched a counterattack to recover their stolen property, he was met not with claws and teeth, but with words. Autumn's real father had appeared and barred the way, reminding Hayden of what he had done for him in the past, he implored the mercurial creature to leave her alone in a place where she could be safe and happy. Hayden, with much hesitation, eventually relented, not liking to go back on his word especially to someone who had saved his life. Autumn later learned that her father had been very ill, though the nature of his illness has always eluded her. Soon after this event, he disappeared once again and for now, she and the Rasmussens lived a peaceful life in Northern California. Eventually the trio moved to Canada due to work. Shortly after her 19th birthday, the kindly old couple were tricked by a group of werewolf hunters, and slaughtered. Autumn barely escaped and found herself on her own. Through it all the Clan supported her when she could not support herself. Today, she lives in Chambury, waitressing part-time at a diner in the art district where she sells her paintings, and plays violin in the park on weekends for handouts. Random Facts Autumn has earned herself a reputation with the Versipellis in the area. Although reclusive, she also feels a responsibility to pay back the kindness the Clan's Elders have shown her in the past, and so has volunteered to help where she is needed. Though Autumn is not very strong as far as werewolves go, she is incredibly fast and relies on her agility and persistence to bring down her foes. Once she latches on, she seldom lets go for anything. Autumn is quite talented at the violin and plays mostly by ear as well as her own compositions. She also paints though she is known mostly for her music. Her paintings are often surreal or fantasy-related, usually depicting dreams, nightmares, or past experiences using acrylics, watercolour and inks on large pieces of paper. Abilities Source: Wild Talent Human: Tact (Rank 1) Savvy (Rank 1) Willful (Rank 2) Awareness (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 2) Regeneration (Rank 1) Redirection (Rank 2) Call It Back (Rank 1) Survival Instincts (Rank 2) Trade Off (Rank 1)(trading strength for speed, affects all forms Autumn has) Mystic Abilities: Awakened (Rank 1) Medium (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 1) Secrets Given (Rank 1) Soothing Balm (Rank 2) Unlikely Connections (Rank 1) Protective Rage (Rank 2) Inner Peace (Rank 3) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Animal Eye color: Dark chestnut brown that appears black in most light Height: 3'4" at shoulder Build: Slight, petite, almost more coyote-like than wolf Fur/scale color/pattern: Dark Auburn, very dark brown extremities, mottling on back Abilities: Grimm Persistence (Rank 3) (Trade Off) Misc: Gets mistaken for a fox a lot in this form. Form: Berserker Eye color: Dark chestnut brown that appears black in most light Height: 4'10" at shoulder on all fours, 8~ft long from snout to tail tip. Build: Almost emaciated, ribs are nearly visible, slight of frame. Large, thick ruff makes her seem bigger than she really is. Built for speed and agility rather than brute strength. Fur/scale color/pattern: Dark Auburn, very dark brown extremities, mottling on back Abilities: Invincibility (Rank 1) (Trade Off) Misc.: Has a tendency to not blink in this form and so her eyes often water. Relies mostly on scent and hearing to locate her prey, however. Screams like a Banshee. Character Use Autumn can be used in your challenges, but please contact me first with your ideas. Please refrain from putting her in sexual situations (unless your character is prepared to lose a limb :P), killing or maiming her. Character Relationships Arthur H. Denholm - Autumn's "protege". Kind of. Accidentally made when she was trying to tie up loose ends while on a trip to England. She feels incredibly guilty over what happened, and goes out of her way to ensure he is taken care of while simultaneously ensuring his wolf doesn't hurt anyone. Probably only one of a few people on the planet that is capable of tolerating his abrasive personality. Sacha Rene - Denholm's flatmate. Autumn has, sorta by accident, taken him under her wing. Mostly due to the proximity to Denholm, but also because he's in need of just as much assistance. He and Denholm have a lot in common. It's no wonder they don't get along at all. Sofia Alexia Melis - Denholm's upstairs neighbor. Autumn finds her fascinating and loves listening to her explain anything from astrology to birds. She appreciates her no-nonsense attitude as well as helping her to keep tabs on Denholm when she's not around. Autumn detects a darkness in Alex, however, but she thinks little of it seeing as how she also has quite a deep dark spot on her soul. Tvar Dorogoy - Autumn's new best friend. The two bond over art, music, and cats. She appreciates his gentle soul as he is a reminder that one can remain kind and gracious even after going through Hell. Tvar is weak in body but a juggernaut in spirit, according to Autumn. She would do anything to protect him from harm. Vance Hayden - Autumn has known Hayden for most of her life, and he's always made her uneasy. Though admittedly, as a young girl, she had fallen quite deeply for him, she was soon repelled by his true nature. But not before Hayden had grown quite fond of her. Even now he sees her as belonging to him. Although Autumn is constantly wary of him, she has more than once taken advantage of his affinity for her which has extended into generosity. She consents to repaying his kindness in superficial ways, which Hayden recognizes as honoring an oath but he currently respects her too much to request what she is unwilling to give. One day he will collect, however, and Autumn will be ready for him. Victor Milton - A formlocked werewolf puppy, as far as Autumn is concerned. His sweetness is only matched by how tragic he is. Autumn feels incredibly sorry for him and does what she can to help keep him comfortable in Chambury, as well as hidden from prying eyes, although she has had little time in recent years to visit with him, she thinks of him often. Carl Truman - Victor's keeper. A kind enough gentleman but very stubborn. Autumn was very vexed with talking in circles with him regarding Victor's safety. He's conceded quite a bit since then but she always expects him to initially refuse any idea she ever has. Asher Perculeone - Once good friends, Autumn and Asher have drifted apart in recent years. Asher still carries a torch for her however. It is unclear to anyone if they were ever courting or intimate. Asher has promised not to tell anyone the truth at Autumn's request. Still fond of him, however, they remain in sporadic contact and consider each other allies. Jonas Stidolph - Wary of him, Autumn has yet to formulate a full opinion, but her immediate impression is that he's rather sleazy and not to be trusted. Aunt Broken Fang - Also a bit cautious of, Autumn has a lot of respect for her, even if they disagree on some important things. She sees her as a competent leader to her Clan and a great warrior. Autumn has a somewhat unfounded fear of having to fight her one day. There is no reason for this other than she's afraid she would lose. Vasily Polykov - Another good friend of Autumn's, it wasn't always that way. Initially suspicious of him, unsure of his motives for wanting to help her, Vasily eventually earned her trust when he helped her to track down the men whom had kidnapped her and forced her to fight in the King of Wolves Tournament. Autumn sees Vasily as wise as he is powerful and feels fortunate to have him on her side. RP Logs Category:PCs Category:Versipellis Category:Characters